


Spoil Me with a Dance

by catboyronster, TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Tentacles, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Caspar dons his old dancers outfit and Linhardt can't help but spoil him for his efforts. It is a magical experience that neither will soon forget.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Raven's Dancer Caspar  
> [ Link to Art!](https://twitter.com/ravensique/status/1255953821601169408?s=19)

In the attic of their little house- resting inconspicuously in the soldier barracks on the grounds of the monastery… Caspar happened upon his war items which had been collecting dust for some years since the ugly and brutal fighting reached its conclusion. Inside an unassuming trunk hidden in the corner, next to a silver axe, long since tarnished, and a Levin sword which Lin used to blast enemies into ash, rested the outfit that Caspar donned nearly every day for six years. 

Caspar had to smile at the memories that came flooding back to his senses. It was strange and awkward when Byleth had asked him to participate in the white heron cup- stranger still when Linhardt and so many others helped him train, and strangest of all when he won. Yet, it quickly became something that he considered to be a staple of his everyday life. It was his armor- and allotted him more protection than the chains of the grappler outfit he previously wore anyway.

It looked smaller than he remembered. It was tattered in places and he had long since lost the underskirt that accompanied it… Still- for old time’s sake… Caspar grabbed the outfit from its place in the attic and he stripped down to his nine’s right there before haphazardly throwing the outfit on. He laughed at his reflection in the dusty mirror sitting in the attic. It certainly did not fit him as it once had. With a gleeful, childlike glow radiating inside him, he dashed down the stairs and ran to the study where he knew he would find Linhardt, likely reading.

Caspar burst into the room, yelling in an excited voice, “Lin look what I found!” 

“Hmm?” Linhardt responded, lost in his book about the recent discoveries in Almyra that Claude had sent him. 

“Look! I promise it isn't nothing.” 

When Linhardt looked up from his book- what Caspar said was lost to the roaring in his ears at the sight… Caspar had thrown on his old dancer uniform and even though his body _certainly_ didn’t fit and some of the fabric was frayed and the undershirt was missing... he looked _enticing_. 

One side of Caspar’s outfit barely covered the wide expanse of his chest, and rather beautifully left the other half of Caspar’s chiseled chest hanging out, exposed. It was enough to make Lin silently gasp. Linhardt noticed that the belt was strapped awkwardly around his waist, and the skirt billowing from underneath only seemed to cover one leg and then some. He seemed to be holding himself a little differently than normal too, at least Linhardt thought so. His usual demeanor was replaced with something a bit more delicate. 

Lin shifted in his chair and crossed his legs nonchalantly- as though it were any other day seeing Caspar- even though in his pants he felt trouble already brewing. What had possessed Caspar to search the attic and find this particular bit of nostalgia- Lin had no idea. But, my, was he pleased.

“Oh, I see you went through the attic.” 

“Yeah, I did. I saw this and decided to put it on.” Caspar twirled; the skirt fanned out around him and gave Linhardt some exposure to the tiny smallclothes that hid shyly underneath the outfit. “I can't seem to remember how the dance went though… Do you remember?”

“I think… I can recall a few of your old steps… Shall I help you remember?” Linhardt closed the book and set it aside, forgotten.

Caspar found it odd that Linhardt took such instant interest in him, going so far as to close the book… _without marking it_ , and setting it aside. Since the war had ended, Lin never set foot in the attic where so many ugly memories resided. And seemed to avoid the talk of warfare entirely. Yet… now, he was attentive and alert. Caspar had learned in his years together with Lin not to question him but still… something was off in the way Lin watched him, the way he carefully rose to his feet, languidly… the way he seemed so alert.

"Here. Take me.” Lin called to him as he stepped into the middle of their library, into the free space next to the fireplace between their reading chairs that admittedly, Caspar didn’t often sit in for anything other than to gaze at Lin while he read. 

Caspar sauntered to the center of the room where his love was standing, and reached forward to grab Linhardt’s hand and shoulder. Linhardt smiled. It was a smile that Caspar saw when Linhardt was in a particular sort of mood… a mood that almost always ended in what Caspar could only describe as _beautiful._

Caspar and Lindhart started to take a few tentative, small steps, getting a feel for the motions that admittedly Caspar had not used in some years. After swaying to imaginary music and slowly gaining confidence in their movements, Linhardt and Caspar found a steady rhythm to dance to. 

It was familiar, gentle. Caspar recalled vivid memories of dancing this way at the ball that was held to celebrate the end of the war. He remembered Linhardt… dressed to the T in his simple tuxedo, lacking a coat. He remembered the way Linhardt’s hair swayed as they turned to the gentle thrum of music under the golden lights of the ballroom at the monastery. Caspar smiled at the warm memories. He sighed contentedly and twirled Linhardt in his arms, just the same… He reached up to free Linhardt’s beautiful hair from its tight hold. As it cascaded down his shoulders, the smell of his shampoo flooded Caspar’s senses and he felt himself falling into yet deeper love with the man whom he now shared his life. 

Caspar was so lost in his memories that he accidentally missed his footing on a particular turn that Linhardt was attempting and fumbled a bit, stepping on his attire and exposing more of his chest as the fabric that wrapped around his shoulder slipped down his arm.

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t want to step on your feet,” he explained, remembering the last time he stepped on his partner’s foot. He swore he could feel Linhardt’s grip on his hand tighten, almost to the point of pain. It was touching that Lin held so tight and didn’t let him fall despite his lack of any real defined muscle mass. 

As they resumed dancing, Caspar couldn’t help but slip up his footing more than a few times. And each time, Linhardt would grasp onto his hand and waist tightly. One particular mishap, though, was out of Linhardt’s ability to stop and he was forced to use his magic to catch his falling partner. 

The moment that Linhardt’s magic wrapped around Caspar’s exposed body, Caspar shuddered and let out a breathy sigh as the magic held him aloft and saved him from crashing to the floor with great ceremony. He felt it… one of the tendrils of dark magic wrapped around his waist, slowly snaking its way up his body and dragging its cold touch over his pink nipple. Caspar let out a low moan. Other tendrils helped right him and set him back to his feet… but not after trailing up and down his body, leaving ghosts of a touch over his exposed and sensitive skin.

Caspar looked up, bewildered at Linhardt, who, outwardly, only seemed relieved that Caspar had not been injured. Caspar sighed out, “Sorry… I guess I really am out of practice.” Mouth dry, he felt his Adam's apple bob. “Thanks for the save.”

Linhardt eyed him but spoke calmly, “You really are out of practice if I’m the one managing to lead this dance. Perhaps you should just follow my lead.” 

Caspar nodded, and the pair continued to dance without any further incidents. He was starting to get the hang of it again, and started to dance with a special flourish. He gained more confidence as time passed and began to twirl Linhardt back before returning him into his warm embrace and continuing on to the deepest crescendo of the dance. 

It was in this deeper and more intense part of the dance that suddenly everything changed. He felt the cold wrap around them. He felt the cold tendrils that had saved him from disaster return to snake up his legs and around his body. He eyed Linhardt questioningly. His partner merely smiled, hair fanning out around him as they spun and framing so perfectly the beautiful and gentle features of his face.

As one tendril traced up his leg, he let out a shaky breath. It curled around his muscular thighs and snaked its way closer and closer to the skimpy smallclothes underneath the skirt of his already loose attire.

“What’s wrong Caspar? Surely you can’t already be tired?”

“No…” Yet another tendril wrapped around him, this one curling around his chiseled chest and threatening to rub against his already well hard and pink nipples. Caspar whined and Linhardt smiled. “I’m fine… Please, let’s keep going.”

Caspar tried his best to focus on the dance, he really did, but when a tentacle wrapped itself around his neck he felt himself harden in the tiny smallclothes underneath his rather exposed body. In the midst of their dance, Linhardt surged forward and Caspar lost his footing yet again. And he felt the brush of Linhardt’s already pulsating length against his torso. 

Linhardt didn’t miss a beat though, and continued the dance, dipping Caspar back. Caspar felt his body lean back and stifled a groan as one tentacle groped his muscular ass- and edged dangerously close to his entrance. He surged back up but his composure was lost when another tentacle fashioned of magic had slipped underneath his smallclothes and now teased his rapidly growing length as the other slowly, and infuriatingly gently began to prod at his entrance.

He cried out. He didn’t mean to. It was natural really. The face that Linhardt made as Caspar began to mewl and whine when the tendril of magic slipped its way inside him was one of pure jubilation. 

“Caspar? Are you sure you are alright? We can stop dancing if you need.”

“No! Don’t stop. _Please_ … keep going. I… I can handle it.”

Caspar was too far gone to notice the smirk on Linhardt’s face as they resumed their dancing. 

Their “dance” devolved to nothing more than gentle swaying. Caspar barely managed to keep himself standing as the tentacle that slipped inside prodded against his walls, stretched him so wonderfully and slithered yet further into his depths. Simultaneously, the magic that grasped his length gently began to slither over his length, eliciting yet more gentle cries from the blue haired dancer. 

Caspar had to close his eyes as the feeling became too much to handle. The tentacle inside unleashed a torrent of gentle and beautiful attacks that left him moaning and whining as they swayed. In and out, it stretched him, over and under one slid across his dick and he felt himself melt as the feeling surged through his wired body, wound tight.

Linhardt decided that he had enough dancing, and began to leave open necked kisses along Caspar’s jaw and neck. As he did so, he whispered sweet nothings into his beloved’s ear. 

“Hmm you look so sweet for me, my little soldier. Is this what you wanted?” Linhardt teased, and all Caspar managed was a wanton moan that shot white-hot desire through the green-haired man. 

Caspar’s words failed him as Linhardt continued to kiss his neck. He felt his tongue trail down to his collar bones where Linhardt graced him with teeth, just the way he knew Caspar liked it. The raucous laughter and hazy moans that escaped his mouth only encouraged Lin to continue as the tentacles did the rest of the work. Caspar melted. 

“You’re such a good boy. Look at you, reduced to a blubbering mess for me ... You’ve done so well, my tiny dancer… Are you ready?”

The desperate plea in Caspar’s eyes and his furious nodding was all the answer Linhardt needed. The tentacle that had been servicing his throbbing cock now pulled free the tiny smallclothes and left him. Linhardt himself took hold of Caspar and leaned up to kiss his lips as he began to furiously pump him in tandem with the tentacle that probed his ass. 

He whined, he moaned, and Lin watched as Caspar unraveled. The belt that kept his misfitted wear fell free and at last… the entirety of Caspar’s wondrous and muscular body was left on full display in the quiet and normally cold library. 

Linhardt felt his magic grow as he increased the number of tendrils that caressed each and every part of his lover. 

Caspar’s voice cried out and Linhardt knew it was time to move. The tendril inside him began to thrust wildly against that spot that Linhardt knew would make Caspar fall apart. The tears on the sides of his eyes was evidence enough that it was surely working. Tendril after tendril wrapped around his lover and Linhardt continued to stroke his throbbing cock. Caspar started to whimper and thrust his hips forward, seeking his release, but Linhardt let go obstinately and the magic threatened to retreat. 

“What do you want Caspar…you know you have to ask,” Linhardt smiled devilishly as Caspar stugged to find his words. 

“ _Please_ -” 

“Please what?” Linhardt had to stop himself from barking a laugh; it was too easy to get what he wanted from Caspar. 

“P- please... Please let me cum… _Please?”_ Caspar’s voice was whiny and full of need. 

Satisfied by Caspar’s pathetic and adorable begging, Linhardt took hold again and returned to his task. The magic filling Caspar’s hole resumed its pace. Tears of pure pleasure broke from the sides of Caspar’s eyes and he whined, filling the otherwise silent library with lusty moans and sweet praises. 

As was common, Caspar’s high hit hard and fast, like a whirlwind in the night. With a few well placed thrusts deep inside and Linhardt’s soft hands pumping him sweetly, he cried out and clenched his eyes as he came into Linhardt’s hand. 

Lindhart smiled to himself as Caspar relaxed his weight on his partner. Linhardt gingerly led Caspar down to his knees on the ground while he used his magic to support Caspar’s weight. 

Safely on the ground, the tendrils of darkness slinked back into nothingness from which they came. 

Caspar slowly recovered from his reverie, and looked up when he heard Linhardt humming to himself. As he lifted his head, what he saw was enough to make Caspar groan out once more. Linhardt dragged his tongue across his fingers slick with Caspar’s own cum; he watched as Linhardt took his time sucking and lapping at each bit of mess, savoring it as though it were the rarest delicacy. 

Caspar smiled as his partner enjoyed the last remnants of his milky mess and gingerly placed a hand on his partner’s neck to drag him down for a kiss. 

“Since when have you been able to do _that_?” Caspar inquired as the kiss broke. 

“Since you walked in here wearing _that.”_ Linhardt pointed to the heap of cloth that Caspar had adorned mere minutes ago.

“Can we do that again next time?”

“Unless you can do this, _next time_ won't be until you have earned it again.”

Caspar responded by gathering his husband into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom where he intended to fulfill Linhardt’s demands.

  
  



	2. Spoil Me with Your Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worn out, Linhardt nurses Caspar back to reality after their intense and magical dance with his gentle affections and loving words of praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh the Ashelix server is having a Day and I wanted to treat them, and myself to some wholesome fluff. It took me about 10 min to get Alek to ditch his angst to come join me. 
> 
> We didnt know how healing writing this aftercare fluff was gonna be until like halfway when we both just combusted.

Caspar laughed and Linhardt let out a small yelp as he hoisted his partner into the air, bridal style, and headed next-door to the bedroom. 

Struggling with the door a bit, Caspar let out an exasperated sigh, and Linhardt chuckled in response. Caspar put Linhardt down in order to open the door, and when the door finally swung open, Caspar made a grand gesture for Linhardt to enter the bedroom first. 

They both laughed as Linhardt passed through the doorway with Caspar following suit shortly after, excited to be able to treat Linhardt to a good time after all the magic he had given Caspar. 

Caspar strode up to Linhardt, who sat at the base of the bed, and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. He tried to pour all of his appreciation into it.  _ I love you I love you I love you I love you _ , he repeated in his head like a mantra as he kissed the love of his life. 

Linhardt smiled into the kiss, like he knew exactly what Caspar was thinking. He ended the kiss by lifting his head in order to give Caspar a kiss on the forehead. 

“Are you ready?” Linhart asked as he shuffled onto the bed. Caspar nodded furiously to answer his question, and Linhart had to stop himself from laughing more and rolling his eyes at Caspar’s enthusiasm. 

Caspar quickly made his way onto the bed and leaned over on top of Linhardt. Once he reached his destination, he gave Linhart a quick kiss and started to focus on undressing him. Caspar made sure to give more than enough love to each section of Linhart’s body that he revealed, lathering his porcelain skin with appreciative licks and kisses and the occasional bite- just to keep Linhardt on his toes. And each time, Linhardt made small noises that indicated his pleasure. 

Caspar started to slow as he reached farther and farther down Linhardt’s body, as if he intended to tease Lindhart and make  _ him _ ask for Caspar to go faster. It didn’t bother Linhart too much- he is a patient man, and delayed gratitude is something he was familiar with as a scientist. 

As Caspar reached his hardened cock, Linhardt let out an appreciative hum when Caspar freed it from the confines of his trousers. He gave it a small kiss on the head and then paused for a moment, as if unsure of what to do. Again, Linhardt thought nothing of it until moments later, when he sensed that Caspar had withdrawn from his aching need. 

“What’s wrong my love?” Linhardt asked in a soft voice and looked up to see Caspar hovering over him with an apprehensive look on his face. Caspar only shook his head and began to slowly tease at the base of his length, almost as though he were in a trance. 

Linhardt could see that Caspar was acting a bit stranger than normal. When he went down on Linhardt he was always excited, bursting with energy. Usually, he was starry-eyed and full of cute appreciative noises, but right now, he was focused and mostly silent, save for the occasional whimper. Although Linhardt usually got his way in the bedroom, Caspar’s demeanor right now was unlike anything that Linhardt had seen before. 

“No, really. Are you okay my darling?” Linhardt cupped the underside of Caspar’s face and tilted his husband's face up to see that his bright blue eyes are glassy and unfocused. Responding to his touch, Caspar slowly closed his eyes and nuzzled into Linhardt’s touch. Linhardt tried to recall today’s events and discern what would cause Caspar to react this way. It slowly dawned on him that his magic tentacle play probably was a bit  _ too _ overwhelming for his beloved, since they never before incorporated magic in the bedroom.

“M’fine…” 

He was clearly not as fine as he was letting on. His body shook and he looked worn down, tired. Linhardt brought his hand up to run through Caspar’s long blue hair and Caspar eased into the touch, seemingly relaxing. Linhardt stroked his head, holding him close and Caspar’s shaking body eased a bit.

“Was it too much?” Linhardt sat up- dragging his love with him. He cupped Caspar’s face gently and leaned in to stare into his beautiful and endless blue eyes. “It’s okay Caspar, you can tell me if it was too much, you know? You can stop;  _ we _ can stop. You were amazing….you _ are _ amazing.”

Caspar nodded but a small frown still rested over his features. Linhardt pulled him up to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around Caspar’s shoulders before pulling him close into an endearing embrace. “You were so strong… so strong….You were so strong and beautiful today. I love you Caspar... Thank you for letting me unravel you; I love unraveling you...you were so good for me.” 

Linhardt was blabbering, but he didn’t care. He wanted Caspar to know that he had done such an excellent job with the magic. He wanted him to know how proud he was that he had endured and enjoyed it. He loved seeing Caspar trust him so much with something new and unfamiliar, and he  _ needed _ to share these feelings with his love. 

As he continued to praise Caspar, he trailed his hands down the small of Caspar’s back- tracing patterns… hearts, crests, whatever his mind could think of. He started to hear Caspar’s breathing slowly ease and relax. Caspar rested his head on Linhardt’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around Linhardt's torso, holding him close as Caspar focused on his breathing and Lin’s soft and loving words.

“I’ll remember that forever…” He whispered into Caspar’s ear and smiled at the blush that permeated over his face and neck- all the way up to his ears. Caspar was so cute. “I’ll never forget the faces you made; you’re so handsome, you know that? And I’ll never forget how you cried and laughed and stood so strong- you were amazing. You were perfect. You were such a good boy. I’ll do that for you anytime you want- you only have to ask.”

“Lin…” Linhardt felt warmth on his shoulder; perhaps a few stray tears, he mused. He pulled back to see Caspar’s face and sure enough there was gentle redness around his eyes that only further made the blue of his irises shine so beautifully. 

Linhardt felt something warm well up inside him and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss over Caspar’s right eye, lingering there, holding his warm and naked body, savoring the moment. When he pulled back, he kissed the other eye and then his forehead. When he looked again, he saw that the gentle tears had stopped falling. 

Linhardt smiled and placed one more kiss-this time on Caspar’s lightly freckled nose- before placing his hand behind Caspar’s head and bringing him to rest against his chest. He could feel Caspar’s gentle breath run down his torso, warm and cozy and gentle. 

He laid back and pulled Caspar down with him. Caspar’s arms wrapped around him. He shimmied up further into the bed, which proved to be a difficult feat with Caspar holding him in a vice, but he managed to get their legs fully on the bed. Linhardt went again to his hair, his shaggy, blue and beautiful hair. He stroked his head with both hands, pulling his hair back and revealing his forehead. He ran his fingers through and Caspar sighed at the touch. He loved when Lin massaged his head and ran fingers through his hair. Lin could tell Caspar was relaxed by the way his grip eased and the way his body relaxed into the hug. 

Caspar sighed contentedly. The steady thrum of Lin’s heartbeat was music to his ears. The fingers trailing through his hair grounded him in the world, in reality. He felt at ease here, resting against Linhardt. Linhardt’s words only served to further tie him down to a place where he knew he was safe.

“You are… everything to me. Every time I hold you, am held by you, look into your eyes I find something new to love. I love everything about you Caspar Von Bergleiz. Every day I fall more and more in love with you and one day, my love for you will become so big….”  _ That I might burst _ , He trailed off, lost in his thoughts and in his feelings for the man he held in his arms.

“Thank you...I love you too, Lin. I love you. I love you so much.” In his current state of fucked out and cuddly, it was the highest form of love and praise Caspar could offer. The sentiment was not lost on Linhardt, and all the meaning behind his whispered words communicated all that he was feeling at the moment. 

“Caspar, are you okay now? We haven’t eaten in some time. We should get some food and take a bath. I feel hot and sweaty, which isn’t unpleasant since it’s with you, but I’d like to hold you while we’re clean.”

“Mmm...I’m okay. I’m okay now.” 

Lin gently unwrapped Caspar’s arms from around him and sat up. Caspar slowly rose to a sitting position; his face and neck were still red, and his eyes were still a little puffy around his deep and blue irises. Linhardt ran his hand over Caspar’s cheek and leaned in, kissing his forehead. He lingered there, before lowering his face and touching their foreheads together. He stared into Caspar’s eyes. They sat like that a moment, admiring each other before their eyes slowly flickered shut. Lin leaned in to kiss his nose once more with a small laugh before landing another on his lips. 

Caspar tasted sweet, as he always did, even with the twinge of a few salty tears. They kissed for what seemed hours and went slow and gentle. Their tongues lapped together gently, there was no rush or heat to their movements; just closeness and affection that creeped up to the surface and flooded their senses. Their gentle kiss was lovely, but neither could live without breath for long, and when they broke for air and saliva dribbled down between them, Lin smiled.

He gently rose and shimmied away to go hunt down some food, but before his leg could touch down on the ground, he was pulled back and he found Caspar grasping his waist from behind. 

“Caspar… we have to eat.”

“No, stay. I just want to hold you.  _ Please? _ ” Linhart could hear Caspar’s pout. 

Linhardt sighed but couldn’t help but smile. “We need food, my love. Specifically, you need food and water after all that happened.”

Caspar didn’t budge, but Linhardt could hear him grumbling as he contemplated on Lindhart’s reasoning. 

Linhart sighed, but only out of concern for Caspar’s current state. “How’s this: I’ll leave the door open, and I’ll just be going down the hall to grab some fruit and get some water for us okay? I won’t be gone long and I won’t be going far.”

He felt Caspar’s vice around his waist loosen and turned to see Caspar nod. Before Caspar could change his mind, Lin stood and walked rather briskly to grab a few apples, put the apples in a bag, and fill two cups with water. Not but thirty seconds after leaving did he return to Caspar’s side with refreshment. 

“I promised I would be fast,” Linhardt muttered as Caspar returned to his previous position hugging Linhart from behind. “Now you have to eat and drink before we bathe. C’mon.”

Linhart pulled away from Caspar’s grip and turned around to face the man, fruit and water in hand. “Eat.”

With a pout on his face, Caspar gingerly grabbed a glass of water and drank it and Linhardt mirrored his actions, and took a long chug from the remaining glass. When they both finished their drinks, Linhardt offered Caspar an apple while he put both of their glasses on the bedside table. 

Looking refreshed already, Caspar eagerly bit into the apple and hummed in delight. Linhardt smiled, and he too, took a bite out of the apple. Sweet and tangy goodness coated his mouth as he began to chew the fruit. Linhart was glad that Caspar actually ate the apple, since he was a big fan of more savory foods, but he was probably hungry from all the activity earlier. Caspar grabbed another apple from Linhart. Caspar definitely was hungry enough not to be too picky tonight. 

After they both finished eating, Linhardt stood up and took Caspar’s hand, leading him to their bathroom. He eased Caspar to sit on the side of the tub that was, admittedly, too small for two people. After opening the faucet, water began to pour into the tub. Thankfully, Linhardt had remembered earlier in the day to stoke the fire to heat their water, so now it flowed out a perfect temperature to relax in. 

“Which one do you want?” Linhardt asked as he gestured toward their soaps.

“Citrus!” Caspar responded almost immediately. Linhardt could have guessed that. He knew that Caspar loved it when Linhardt smelt like fresh lemon and oranges. After they bathed, Caspar was going to smell exactly like Linhardt’s usual aroma, and the thought tugged at Linhardt’s heart. 

Water filled the tub slowly and Linhardt poured some of the soap in the tub, it bubbled lightly and the aroma of orange and lemon zest wafted throughout the room. He sat beside Caspar while the tub filled. The heat of the water was so enticing, it called out to him. He felt steam rise up and permeate his back, he knew when he sat in the water it would ease any fatigue out of his bones. 

Caspar reached around and pulled Linhardt into a side hug and Linhardt rested his head on Caspar’s shoulder.

“I had a really great time tonight Lin. Thank you. I swear I’ll make it up to you since you never…” He trailed off but Lin knew what he meant.

“I had a good time too, Caspar.” Even though he hadn’t orgasmed, watching Caspar enjoy his magic had been an intense experience for Linhardt as well. And to be fair, using that much magic for the amount of time that he did had left him rather tired too. He had no doubt that Caspar would repay him many times over in the coming days. 

The tub filled about halfway and Linhardt stood up, gesturing for Caspar to get in. Caspar was large, and the tub was really only meant for one person, but Linhardt climbed in after him anyway and sat in front of Caspar. The water rose around them, enveloping the pair in its gentle caress.He leaned back against Caspar’s chest and felt Caspar wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. With the scent of citrus wafting through the air, heated water flooding him with warmth, and Caspar’s breath so close on his neck, he sighed and closed his eyes.

They didn’t speak. There was no need. They sat in the tub for what felt like an eternity, holding close. They sat, breathing in orange and lemon peels. They sat in the company of each other and their thoughts. Caspar trailed gentle kisses down Linhardt’s neck and Linhardt allowed himself to be spoiled in the tub. He could sleep here, nestled against Caspar in the warmth of the tub and so he closed his eyes and let himself doze, sure that Caspar would hold him safely within his arms. 

And Caspar did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: CRIES CRIES I WANT HUG AND BATH  
> Alek: CRIES TOO ADKFSJAKLFJA I WANT THAT WAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Also Alek and I screwing around in the middle of writing is top tier. its like doodling on your friends notebook in class

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe Alek and I went on a horny rampage and clapped this thing out in 3 hours....


End file.
